Slytherins and Gryffindors
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: A Slytherin and a Gryffindor make a startling revelation at the End of the Year Feast.


Enjoy, this is just a one chapter little blurb that I may or may not make into a short series of one chapter stories based on this pairing. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindors  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The entire student body stared, silent at the two figures standing in front of the Head Table. It was the End of the Year Feast, and Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. So naturally, everyone was expecting something a little - for lack of better wording - unexpected. They weren't expecting this.  
  
The two had risen from their seats just as Dumbledore had started his 'goodbye speech' and walked to the front of the Great Hall. Once in front of one another, they stood still, facing one another, and then started to talk, just loud enough for the entire hall to hear.  
  
"This isn't going to work you know."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
**Snorts** "Don't be stupid, everyone knows it won't."  
  
"Since when have we listened to anyone else?"  
  
"Our Families - "  
  
" - will learn to live with it."  
  
"Voldemort - "  
  
" - is growing weaker every day."  
  
"The Press - "  
  
" - can be controlled."  
  
Short silence.  
  
A slight gurgling noise, followed by a body falling to the floor in a dead faint. Hermione Granger's voice drifted through the hall, "Oh Ron."  
  
A last attempt at excuses was said quickly, "My Father - "  
  
A hand on his cheek cut his words short as shinning green eyes met softening light gray eyes. Harry Potter smiled at his lover of nearly two years before whispering, "You aren't your Father, and he's hardly the one I proposed to last night."  
  
Draco Malfoy chuckled slightly, smiling and scaring the entire school population. He teased softly, "I should hope not, he's twice your age."  
  
Harry pursed his lips slightly before offering, "That hardly stopped Snape and 'Mione - "  
  
Draco slapped a hand over Harry's mouth and said with a rather evil smirk, "Now, now, love. That's hardly our secret to share, now is it?"  
  
Hermione squeaked slightly, Severus Snape paled noticeably, and half of the student body looked ill at the thought. Harry shook his head, and when Draco moved his hand, Harry opened his mouth to say something else when Draco leaned in and kissed him. It was hardly the kind of kiss one would give their friends on the cheek in greeting or parting, most definitely not the kind you gave your parents for the same, and not even decent enough for one to use at their wedding.  
  
The kiss was full of passion and love. It would have been noticeable to a blind man that they were not just kissing, but ravishing one another, pouring their very souls into the kiss they shared. They pulled away when Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. Both turned slightly, blushing, to face the Headmaster. Albus smiled and innocently asked, "I suppose I could announce Draco's pregnancy then?"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Everyone turned to the voices that had shouted in unison, and watched as Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy agreed on something for the first time in years - their reaction to the news that their sons were about to become fathers. They fainted.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy and Remus Lupin-Black shook their heads at their husbands before turning to one another to talk about wedding and baby plans. Harry and Draco didn't seem overly concerned, they were already making their way back to the Gryffindor table, arms wrapped around one another, Harry's hand on the barely rounded mound on Draco's stomach protectively, stealing kisses as they walked together.  
  
Ten minutes later when one Ronald Weasley finally came to he looked up to find Harry, Draco and Hermione eating and chatting away. Ron stuttered a bit before demanding, "Harry how could you? He's a Slytherin!"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Don't look so upset Ron, Hermione's shagging one too. Hey! I know, you need a Slytherin of your own, don't you? Dray, didn't you say Pansy was single?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
